Secrets
by hugplease3
Summary: How many secrets can one person take? When Edward left bella in NM he did not know that she was sent to see if she could find help from vampires. She also grew up with Tom Riddle, so is everything as it seems? Who does he hate more? full sum inside
1. The begining

**Full Summery:**

**When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was really Bella Smith, a witch. When she arrives back into the wizarding world, her un-explained dissaperanced bothers people. But she grew up with Tom Riddle. He hated her. So who does he hate more? Harry Potter or Bella Smith? Or is that even her real name? People can keep too many secrets...**

Hey, I'm sorry if you are readin my other story and you are wondering why the hell i am writing something new, its because I can not think of what to write! If you have any ideas than please email me! Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Bella Smith!

* * *

><p><em>POV: Bella and Sirius<em>

Bella POV

Life is tough. People change and pretend to be others. I should know that more than anyone. So when he left, why do I feel pain? Why do I feel suffering? I never really loved him, I just wanted there help. This was a stupid idea, why did I even agree? I should leave. I should leave, right _now_! Yeah, I should do that, evaporate out of here and just be with my friends again, my family. Not my real family, they all died and left me on my own, my friends are my family, I don't need a mum or a dad when I have these for friends.

I took a quick glance around the clearing, nobody here. I pulled out of my wand and evaporated to Sirius's house. It was dark and lonely; nobody has been here for years. I ran upstairs to the room Sirius had given me. He gave it to me after we became friends and he felt sorry for me, after that we basically spent every moment with the each other. Their had never been anything between us (other than the major crush I had on him from third to seventh year) but we just wanted to be friends.

I locked the door and took out my phone and texted Charlie:

_Hey messed up goin to stay at S for a bit and meet u soon. Not comin back so cover for me please x_

He always understood me, and I sometimes felt like I really was, Bella Swan, his daughter who was still away with her mum. I looked around my room, and noticed nothing had changed – other than the dust on _everything_! It wasn't going to be hard to settle back into life. I shed one fat tear and got up – I was not one to be known to cry, more to get in a fight. I walked over to my bed and sat down; my bed still had the pitch black duvet set that I left it in five years ago. I picked up a photo of the six of us, all smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Their was dust covering the picture ruining the perfectness of it, making the memory seem a life time ago rather than just a few years.

I put the picture back and started to walk around the room, I had painted all the walls white and had spray painted one – muggle style. I noticed the dressing table that was full of my daily essentials, still held the photo of Sirius and I (right after we blew up Severus's school uniform) laughing so hard. I looked at it and could almost see that I was always their when there was a prank to be played. I didn't pick up this picture; I wanted to see if anything had been changed since I had to run away a few years ago.

I saw my wardrobe with all the pictures of us, all laughing and smiling, some even contained wormtail the cheating basterd. He never even wanted to be our friend, just wanted to be popular.

I went and sat back on my bed and lay down. I was so tired and I needed to get a goodnights sleep, for once, I let my eyes close and was out in seconds.

In the morning

I woke up and dusted off some dust from my clothes, not wanting to dust off anything else. I left the room quickly and went to see if anything in this house had actually changed. It had, there was food in the house and nothing else seemed as untouched as my room, as if someone didn't want to spoil it….

I quickly waved off the thought, as much as I hoped Sirius had been here, I didn't want to get my hopes up. He had only escaped from Azkaban a few years before, so he may not find this place same enough for him. Maybe I should have a look in the other bedrooms, see if anything had been changed in those either.

I started to hear voices from the hallway, know one should be here. Sirius said hardly anyone knew of the place and he didn't want people to come and go as they pleased. I quickly changed my figure back to the original state I always was, before I found my power of being able to change my appearance. I sat down at the table, in the dining room, and waited. The voices where now hushed, and quiet. As if they didn't know who was there. I sat casually, seeming it couldn't be that bad. I couldn't really make out who was talking, but it sounded like six or seven different people. I thought I could hear Sirius, but he wouldn't be here. I mean he would have left the house in such a state that you couldn't see the floor (and trust me – it has happened before).

"In their," one voice said.

"Okay," another said, "On the count of three."

"One," two voices said in synchronisation, "two, three!"

The door opened and I could see seven wands pointing at me. I looked at the people, and all I could see was four ginger haired people (one girl and two boys who looked like twins) a girl with long brown hair, a boy with glasses and black hair (he looked surprisingly like James) and a man with scars across his arm and face, he stared at me with shock and confusion, his hair was above his shoulders and wavy. He gasped in shock, and started to lower his wand, the others didn't respond.

"Who are you?" the girl, with ginger hair, asked.

I tilted my head to the side, "No," I told her, "Who are you?" she seemed shocked and confused by my answer, "this is my house, and you are intruding."

"This isn't your house," the boy, with black hair, told me, "this is Sirius's house." I looked at him, my eyes narrowed, "isn't that right?" he asked me.

"No." I told him, "I lived here with Sirius. I am Bella Samantha Smith. Sirius let me live here with him, when he knew I lived in a care home. Unfortunately, you are wrong."

Confusion swept there faces, they had not been expecting that.

"Bella?" a voice gasped.

The voice was so formula, like I had only heard it yesterday. It was Sirius's voice. I looked around to see who it had come from, and found the man with the cuts and scars. Io looked at him closely; he looked just like the Sirius I knew. He had the laughter lines he had, and the scar he got from James when he got in a fight with him.

It was Sirius.

"Sirius?" I asked.

He took a step towards me, and I stood up and ran to him. I gave him a huge hug, not wanting to let him go. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he hugged me closely.

"I thought you where dead." He told me. He sounded like he had been crying.

"I thought you where dead," I told him, "you where the pone in Azkaban. I'm so sorry Sirius." I told him.

I broke away, reluctantly, and looked at him. He had a smile on his face, was looking at me. He shook his head, slowly.

"You haven't aged a day." He told me.

"Neither have you." He smiled at my comment.

I looked at him, and he looked at me. We hadnt seen each other in such a long time that it seemed almost random that we where to reunited at such a terrible time. His smile widened, and he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" I yelled, "Put me down! "

"No." he told me.

I could see the others following us.

"Put me down, Sirius. You know what I'll do if you don't."

He stopped and put me back on the ground. I smirked at him, and the little followers looked confused.

"Long time, no see." He told me.

"I know. I wanted to come other so much, but _he_ gave me a mission."

He rolled his eyes at that.

"He uses you," he told me.

"I know." I told him, "but when was the last time you didn't do as _he_ said?"

He was silent.

"See?"

There was a cough from behind us. I turned around to see the group of followers giving me and Sirius a confused glance.

"Sorry, about intruding, but who the hell are you?" the ginger guy asked.

"I told you. Bella Samantha Smith." I repeated.

"Yeah, but how do you know Sirius?" the guy with black hair asked.

"Long story, tell you later. Right know, though, who are you?" I asked.

"Ginny," Ginger girl, "Herminie," brown haired girl, "Fred and George," ginger twins, "Ron," ginger guy, "and harry." Guy with black hair.

"Lily and James's son." I whispered.

They looked at me, shock in their eyes.

"Did he live with you?" I asked Sirius.

He shook his head.

"Where did he live then?"

"The Dursley's." Harry told me.

My eyes widened, in shock. He should have been sent to _me_. I was his _godmother_! _I_ was the person who was supposed to take care of him if anything happened to Lily and James! How could _he_! My shock was quickly turning into anger. And knowone wanted to be between me and who I was frustrated with I was frustrated. My jaw set, and I scan the area. _He_ wasn't here.

"Bella." Sirius said, "There is nothing you can do! It's in the past, now! He's living here now!"

Sirius's hands where on my shoulders and he was trying to make me look at him.

"I'm going to _kill_ _him_." I told Sirius, "I _hate_ _him_!"

"Calm down!" Sirius told me, "Harry's living here now, you can live here _too_."

I looked at him, and could see how he shared my anger, but knew it would come to no good. His expression showed that he didn't want me to break anything.

"I cant," I told him, "_he's_ sent me on a mission. I can't back out."

Confusion swept his face. I pulled out of his arms and ran for the stairs, getting to my room as quickly as possible. I could tell my quick disappearance would make them all wonder who I really was.

_Sirius POV_

She was so frustrated! I knew how she felt; I felt the same when I found out. It was hard to make myself stop her, though. I wanted to help her in her quest to find justice, but it wasn't gong to work.

"I cant," she told me, "_He's_ sent me on a mission. I can't back out."

That confused me. What mission would _he_ send her on that would make her so upset, and forget about how she was supposed to take care of Harry?

My thoughts where cut off ass she ran away. She ran up the stairs, to her room. I knew she wouldn't leave yet. She wanted to meet Harry, more than anything.

"Wow!" the twins said.

"No," I told them, "she's got to calm down. She'll be down in a bit."

"How do you know?" Herminie asked.

"She might as well be my sister, or I could see the future." I told her, "she's the only person I ever wanted to know about, and now I know her reactions."

"Why's she upset over Harry?" Ginny asked, "I mean, we've never even seen her before."

"That's for her to tell you." I told them.

"Why is she frustrated?" Harry asked.

"Because someone did something did something she didn't like…" I just remembered her expression when I saw her, and remembered the expression of hurt and casualness,, "but theirs more too it than that." I muttered to myself.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." I told them.

"How old is she?" the twins asked.

"Thirty two, why?" I asked.

"Nothing." The twins answered.

Ron snickered. "You like her?" he said.

"Oy!" Fred said.

"No we don't! I mean she looks about eighteen!" George answered.

"She can look about four." I told them, "She just wanted to look like that so I could tell it was her."

"Wanted?" Herminie asked.

"She can do stuff…she'll tell you later." I told them.

Herminie didn't seem to like my excuse, but didn't press the matter.

"So…where's the chips again?" Fred asked.

So we went to go and eat some chips and joked around – all the time I could only think of how Bella was only upstairs. In the room _I_ gave her. I loved _her_, and always valued _her_. She was the girl I could _never_ get out of my head, she was the girl who I thought of when I was in Azkaban and kept me going.

_Bella POV_

_He_ is evil. _He_ never even told me what he was going to do with Harry. _He_ just made sure _he_ made me do something so _he_ wouldn't have to face me when I realised what had happened. I have been up here for half and hour now, and I don't think I'm going to break anything (of course that has been wrong before).

I left my room and went downstairs, I could hear them talking in the kitchen. It sounded like thy where having fun. Sirius always knew what to do when I was upset – he knew when he should go and find me, or leave me to my own thoughts. He was going to have to know what happened with the Cullen's. Its hard to believe that only yesterday was my – fake – birthday, and I was dumped by a guy who was a vampire. I really am thick.

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. I waited for a minuet, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Sirius came. I sat and waited. He came, on his own. He sat down next to me, and smiled.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey," I said back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to loose it, just bad stuff has been happening lately."

He tilted his head to the side, meaning _what exactly?_

"It's…complicated. _He_ sent me on a mission. A mission to find vampires."

His eyebrows went up in shock, obviously not one of the many things he thought it was.

"It…wasn't like I expected." I thought of how I felt like around them, "they made me

feel happy and loved. They didn't seem like _vampires_."

He looked confused, not knowing the whole story was making him guess the wrong answers.

"One was called…Edward."

I looked at him. He tilted his head to the side, still not sure what to make of it, _yet_.

"I loved him. He said he loved me." I shook my head, "he was a lying _bitch_! He never loved me!" I paused.

Sirius looked like he was about to hunt down Edward and kill him.

"He lied through his teeth. And when he didn't want me anymore…" I paused, a lump forming at my thought.

"What?" Sirius asked, "What happened?"

I looked up at him, one tear quietly streaming down my face. I looked at him and knew I could trust him with my secret.

"He left me in a forest. Thinking I was a defenceless human."

I looked at my hands, unable to see his expression. He pulled me into a hug, I big hug that made me feel at home and like I didn't have any troubles. I could feel his hand in my hair, making me give in to telling him everything he wanted to know.

"He stole your heart." Sirius said, I nodded against his shoulder, "And wouldn't give it back."

I thought about his words, they where true. Everything about them made me feel like the feelings I had for Edward where only temporary. Like I would get over him. Sirius pulled back, to look at me. There had only be two tears, but he had never seen me cry before. He looked at the trail the tears had left behind, and shook his head. I smiled at him, he never let me stay upset around him.

His expression changed, more kind and loving. And that's when I realised it. That crush I always had on him, he had one on me too. The two of us being godparents to harry, that was because Lily and James thought we would get tougher. He leaned into me, slowly and gently. His lips met mine, and it felt like an electric shock. Everything I thought I could only feel with Edward, suddenly felt like I could have something even better with Sirius.

I could feel him pulling me closer, and I gave in. he wasn't a vampire who thought he could break my bones, he was a wizard who I loved. I pulled him close and wrapped my hands around his waste. We pulled away to breath, and quickly started to kiss again. I realised how much I had wanted this. How everyday I saw Sirius I felt something more for him than just friendship. I couldn't think of much else than his lips against mine, how perfect he seemed to be for me.

Their was a quiet cough from behind us, and we ,reluctantly, broke apart. We turned around to see Harry, Ron and Herminie standing at the door. You could just make out Ginny, Fred and George standing behind.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I, sorry, we…um…where wondering if you could tell us about your past." Herminie asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling up at Sirius, "come and it down."

They all came in and sat on the two other sofas – Ron, Herminie, harry and Ginny on one and Fred and George on the other.

"What do you want to know?" I asked them.

"Everything." Ginny said, "I mean not to be rude or anything, but your story seems to be one that needs to be told from beginning to end, no jumbling it up."

I looked at her, and tilted my head to the side.

"Your right," I told her, "everything in my life links together."

"So…" George prompted.

"So, it all started when I was two years old." I told them, "My parents put me into foster care, and I never saw them again. In the house was many different people, the most unique was Tom Riddle." Their was a small gasp from Harry, "He was a bully, and always stole other peoples stuff. However, even though I was a few years younger, I always threatened him when he bullied others. And he always stepped down. From their on, he always hated me. He tried to get into a fight with me, a couple times, but he was always the one who lost." I paused, remembering how I always stood up for others who needed my help.

"When Tom was eleven a man came to the house. He said he was a professor. Me and tom where both the same when it came to family, we both had none. But when the man came, Tom let him in and stopped being the big bully he always was. Before the man left, I talked to him. I asked him what he came for, he said 'to tell tom something'. I asked him what and he said, 'if he wanted to go to a school you will join'. I looked at the old man and asked him what the school was and he said, 'for special people'. I told him that tom was a bully who would mess up other people's lives. He didn't believe me. However tom always told me that one day he would be known as Lord Voldermort."

"Yikes." Ron said.

"I know, and that's not even the beginning." I told them.

"You mean theirs more interesting stuff than this?" harry asked.

I looked up at Sirius, and smiled. He laughed quietly and answered, "Yes, lots more."

So I told them about how the old man had come to the house, once again. And how I went to the school. I told about how the hat wanted to put me in every house, but I told it put me in the one I want the most. I told them about how I met Sirius, James, lily, Remus and pedigree. I told them of how I helped with the pranks and had a reputation. I told them about the guys I made out with before I broke their hearts. I told them about how I was Harry's godmother. I told them about how I ended up here. I told them the story of my life, but only left out one tiny bit. The bit about why I never thought in the war and how I disappeared.

By the time I finished, they seemed shocked of how I knew Tom since I was tiny and how I had fallen in love with a vampire.

"Why didn't we find any record of you?" asked Herminie, "I mean when we found out about Sirius, we wanted to know anything we could. So why didn't we come across you?"

I looked up to the ceiling. Sirius didn't even know this, and I could tell that he was shocked.

"I did something bad," I told them, in a whisper, "I did something terrible. I had to leave the world like I never lived in it. I was going to die." I told them, "and I wasn't going to be able to stop it."

"But you're alive…" Herminie pushed.

"I am now." I looked up at them.

They seemed confused and seemed to thinking of every possibility they could. They would never guess. That is one secret I am not willing to share. No matter how hard they will try to make me tell them, it won't happen. It's too hard to just let it out.

"Have you ever had a secret," I asked them, "which, if you told anybody, you'd be dead? Think of it in a similar way. My childhood and past at Hogwarts seemed to confuse itself together and has created this. I'm a mess," I told them, "and it's off my own creation."

And with that I got up and left the room. I could hear them talking in the other room, wondering what the problem was. They would never guess, vampires where one thing, but this was something else. Something they would not be able to guess if they guessed for the rest of their lives. I looked around the room and saw know one their. I walked to one of the chairs by the dining room table, and sat down. I let myself go, and felt the normal chill that followed. I turned into what I really look like, and I know that I am the most hated thing on the planet.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, once again sorry about just writting a tiny bit from my other story, but i cant think of what to put! please review! x<p> 


	2. The pain and silence

Hey I know this is a really short chappter but I thought that I might aswell upload it seeming it's thier. Hope it's good! Oh and a special thanks to Teamharrypotterrules! Thanks for the first review! And thanks to all those out there reading my story and enjoying it (_hopefully_!). So here is the next chappy! Oh and you know what I do and dont own.

* * *

><p><em>Esme POV<em>

She was like my own. She laughed. She smiled. She was happy. She made him happy. So why did we leave? Why didn't we just deny the people in need? Why didn't we just stay where we where? Why did we let him tell her? What would she do? How will she cope? How will he cope?

Ever since that day I have always wondered, _what if?_ Of course, we will never know. That girl was the most amazing girl I had ever met. That girl made everyone laugh. That girl made the most lonely of us smile. That girl knew how to cheer us up. That girl was Bella Swan. She was Edwards love, but we made him leave her. I will never forgive myself.

Edward will never smile again.

He was so upset the day we told him. He was so upset that I almost tried to cancel the flight. I only felt a small part of pain compared to his own. He felt so much pain, seeming the love of his life just left him. He hasn't spoken to anyone since the day he told her. I don't know what had happened, but it obviously was bad.

_Flashback – day they told him_

_Try not to think about it Esme! No good will come to it, Alice said she would tell him, when they went hunting tonight._

_I quickly drew a straight line for a dividing wall, on my new house refurbishment sheet. I quickly peeked up to look at Alice. Luckily, she was looking my way. She grimaced at me and looked back to her computer screen. I watched her start typing for a second before I turned back to my own work. I quickly drew in a small curve and turned to my laptop for inspiration._

_Suddenly, an email popped up. It was from Alice. I quickly looked around before I read it:_

Not looking good Esme. He's going to kill me. Need to tell him soon though because he's going to get suspicatious.

_She was always upset. She was really worried about Edward and couldn't get other the fact we had to move. I quickly glanced up at Edward, who was playing a sweet tune on the piano. I could tell that he _knew_ something was wrong, but couldn't tell what. I looked back to the computer screen and typed a quick reply:_

Do you want me to let my thoughts slip? Might work. Emmet's not going to be able to keep it up much longer, and Jasper is having trouble with emotions.

_I quickly pressed send and picked out another photo which I took more inspiration from. My laptop popped up with another message from Alice:_

It's fine. Going to leave now, pack the bags whilst we are gone. Oh and hide the tickets. Wish me luck! X

_I looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes, she was unable to shed. I nodded to her and quickly typed:_

Now or never. Good luck sweetie! X

_She looked at the computer screen, nodded and stood up. At the same time Edward stood up. They both walked to the forest, and where out of sight in seconds. I looked up and glanced around the room, everyone was beginning to prepare for the worst when they came back._

"_Lets go." Carisle said._

_And we didn't look back. We packed for fifteen minuets before I carefully hid the tickets in my shoe. We sat back down, on top of our suitcases. We could here them coming. Edwards's feet sound unbelievably loud, and Alice was yelling at him to stop and listen to her. He didn't._

_He ran into the house and went straight for Emmet, demanding the tickets. But Emmet couldn't give, and he got upset at us. He started to run around the room and smashed a window. I put my face in my hands, and started to sob my non-existent tears. I wanted to cry, I wanted to show him how much this hurt me. I didn't work, he carried on running around the and searched for the tickets. He didn't find them. He ran to his room and we heard the door slam. No-one was going to go after him. Alice would go after him, when she knew he was ready._

_End of flashback_

I love Edward, and I know that this will cause him pain. When he walked back through the door on the night that we left, that was the pain I could not face. The scary silence that followed.

_Flashback – leaving after telling Bella_

_He walked through the door like it was another day. He didn't slam the door or yell at us, he was silent. He looked around the room. I know he saw us just sitting on the sofa, looking almost chilled out. Almost, but quite. I looked away from him, knowing I would shred the tickets if I looked at him again. I could almost feel him trying to hold in his anger, trying to keep calm._

_Alice stood up. She obviously saw this coming, and wanted to do this right. Her head was titled up, and showed that she also didn't want to leave, but was going to. Bella was like a sister to Alice; she played pranks and whinnied at each other but always smiled and hugged each other. Her memories of Bella where with her always happy, so leaving her in pain now would hurt her._

_I stood up, and followed Alice to the luggage. I picked up all my bags and went for the car. I could hear the boys following us. But as I climbed into my car, I realised Rosalie hadn't moved. I got up and walked back inside. She was their, crying the same silent and invisible tears as me. She saw me, but didn't stop. And I knew why she was crying without even asking. It was obvious to anyone who looked at it._

_Rosalie never liked Bella, but causing any pain to Edward would hurt her. Even if it was someone she hated._

_I wrapped my hand around her waist and helped her to the cars. We would each drive our car to the ferry. We then would catch a taxi to the air port and wait their for the cars to arrive. Not one of us wanted to loose our cars._

_End of flashback_

Pain and suffering haven't left the house since. We have arrived in the right country of our destination, England, and are staying for the night. We're said to be going to a school, but a special school. They said they needed are help, and they knew what we are. We where surprised, but they also said they sent someone other who told them that we could help them. We where all surprised at this and could not see how this could be possible, I mean its not really something you hear every day. We tried to work out who it may have been, but found nothing. The only person who knows about us was Bella, but she loved Edward and lives in forks with Charlie. So she is ruled out. We thought and argued, but Alice couldn't see the future. She said it was sort of blurry, like seeing through human eyes.

She said their was a school and people with capes and uniform. She couldn't tell us much else though.

She was worried. You tell with a glance at her face. She tried to hide it, but it was too big to hide. She wanted to run back to forks, she wanted to run back right now. But she couldn't, we all want to but know we cant. We look at the mess we have left behind and we will never be able to forgive ourselves. The silence and emptiness of the world is now shown to us more openly. I could tell how much Edward wanted to break something, to yell and let out his frustration. But we couldn't. We would blow are cover. We just needed to look forward, no looking back or searching for Bella. If she is to be in are lives then she will appear again soon, if not, then the pain and suffering will carry on.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Will they work it out? What's the strange silence about? When they go to the wierd school? Have to review to know! Please! Means the world to me! x<p> 


	3. Who or what?

Hey, another short chapter :( but I think they will keep being short ones from one persons POV (I can't see how someone could write one book on one persons POV! It would drive me mad!). Please review! I know lots of people have added me to faves and alert, so please do this! It makes me type faster! :D

Oh and my profile says my disclaimer.

Hope It's good!

* * *

><p><em>Ginny POV<em>

I looked around, confused. That girl, sorry, _Bella_, just came into this house and made herself at home. I supposed it is, but you don't see her start kissing Sirius on the sofa, after running off and having an argument with him, and then telling us her whole life story (including godmother bit and the part with Tom Riddle). This is going to confuse me. I mean, not only are we in a war, but we also now know who Harry's other godparent is and how she is the second most wanted person by Voldermort.

I can't believe it. I know it's weird, but it's too good to be true! I mean she says she knows everything there is to know about him, so why are we still having this war? Why isn't she telling us every one of these facts? Why is she covering up in places? Is she keeping secrets from us? I mean, everyone else – except Herminie – seem to believe that this is normal. I mean, she went out with a vampire, got dumped and everything but still didn't blow her cover! She's hiding something.

But what?

What would she hide that would be too big to tell us? We know it's something, Herminie proved that when she wouldn't tell us about the fact she disappeared – other than the part she said she thought she would die.

I glanced over at Herminie.

Her face showed that she was thinking the same thing. I looked at Harry, and saw he didn't even question the story. I looked back up at Herminie, and nodded. I quickly excused myself and went straight form the stairs, where Herminie and I always met. She followed, closely after. The fear in her eyes showed that she had put more together than me. I nodded up the stairs, to our bedroom. She nodded. We kept quiet as we went up the stairs, worried that the boys might hear us. We made are way in, and I closed the door behind us. By the time I turned around, Herminie was already pacing.

"Damn." Germine said.

"I know, right. I mean, who is she?" I asked her.

She shook her head, slightly. She seemed to of seen something else than who she is.

"Not who," she told me, "It's what."

It was a statement. A simple and perfectly mad statement. I mean, this is Herminie! She doesn't do something random! The worst thing she has ever done is punch Malfoy in the face, and that had a good reason behind it! This? This changes _everything_! Quite latterly! I mean, god know what she is! If Herminie knows something is wrong with her when she has only just met her, then this isn't going to end well.

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean what? She's a witch! Just like you and me!"

She shook her head.

"No." she said, in her very confident voice, "She's more than that. We know she uses magic, because Sirius has gone to school with her." She paused, "but we know something is wrong because, she wouldn't answer my question."

"That could be for many reasons!" I exclaimed. "It doesn't mean anything!"

As much as I thought something was wrong with her, it wasn't what she is that worried me. It was more who she is!

"Not entirely." Herminie said, "It could be more then self defence."

"It could be because her best friend died for her!" I told her, not knowing where that came from.

"Maybe." She said, "But probably not. She seemed too defensive for it too be that. But it may be about vampires."

I shook my head.

"Look at the evidence! Dumbledore sends her to meet vampires, but she doesn't blow her cover. She must of used magic or she used something else to help her." She told me, keeping calm throughout this.

"Like what?" I asked, "Is she dead?" I asked, "is she a zombie coming back to punish us for her violent end? Or did she just have to do _his_ bidding to live? Or was she tortured? Or hurt? Or controlled? Herminie! The list goes on! _He_ hates her! It's not going to be a simple one plus one answer to this!" I told her.

She shook her head.

"Ok, point taken. Just watch her," she warned, "we don't know what or who she is. She could be the living dead for all we know! Just watch you back." She said.

And with that she left. I stood in the middle of the room, wondering how this could have happened. Only hours ago where we chatting and laughing and having a good time, now we're just walking around and trying to work out who the hell was Bella smith. In fact, is that her real name? Oh shit. This is going to take forever!

* * *

><p>How was it? I know it's not the best, but please tell me if you could see how i could make it better! Even a smiley face (or even a sad one if needed) is better than nothing! Please click the button! It makes my day! x<p> 


	4. Not told

Hey, 2 updates in 1 day! lucky u! Oh well, this probably is a terrible chapter though. just read and review!

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall – five days after last chapter<p>

Another year at Hogwarts. I have been here for ages now. How long can I stay? I heard that Dumbledore was thinking of getting rid of unsatisfactory teachers, then again, that doesn't sound like Dumbledore. Oh well, we'll have to wait and see.

Their was a sudden cheer from the students.

Well that would be the feast being served, then. Oh, time for a nice little chat with the teachers.

"How are you?" Hagrid asked.

"Good, thanks. A lovely holiday. You?" I asked.

Hagrid isn't my favorste person in the world, but he is someone to talk to.

"Great!" he cheered, "There we're lots of creatuers on sail!"

One of hag rids lovely hobbies, mythical creatures. I can't see why he's so obsessed with them! I mean, he isn't supposed to excited, but he does! Why isn't he looking at himself?

"Did you hear about the new students?" the teachers whispered.

I looked up and saw Dumbledore walking out of the great hall.

"I heard they where vampires!" someone whispered.

"They are." I told them, "They're going to help us win the war!"

"No way! He's amazing!" someone gasped.

"Who's the new defence teacher?" Hagrid asked.

We all looked up at him.

"What? I'm not in his inner circle!" he cried.

"No, Hagrid, it's just we hope you knew…" someone muttered.

I couldn't tell who was really speaking from over the crowds of students, I could only hear Hagrid because he was right next to me. He looked shocked.

"No can do, I'm afraid. Thought he would tell you lot first." He gruffed.

"I know." I whispered.

Everyone stared at me. It was like daggers looking at me, threatening to hurt me.

"Who?" someone whispered.

"Miss Smith," I told them, composing my features, "Miss Isabella smith."

Their was a gasp from down the table. A discussion broke out. I could not believe I was the only one who knew! He said he would tell them! How could he? I looked up from are table and saw the headmaster coming back.

"He's coming." I whispered.

It was like flicking a switch! One minuet we we're like school children gossiping about people, next we are well respected teachers who respects everyone.

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down in his seat.

"Well, thank you. You?" I asked.

"It's been a long holiday, but I don't believe long enough." He told me, in that old wise voice. I have heard it used many times, but never has he used it against anyone.

"our new students have arrived." He told me.

"Well, introduce them!" I told him, "Tell the students what they are, then let them come in."

"As you say." He gave me a cheeky grin.

He stood up and silence fell. He smiled at the reaction.

"This year, we have required five new students." He told them, "They are vampires, as are their adopted parents – who will also stay with us." Their was a gasp from the hall, know one had expected this. "I hope you give our guests a warm welcome. So will you please give a loud round of applause to Alice and jasper," the door swung open and a dainty little girl and a taller man walked in. the girl ran around and gave people high fives, where as the man walked right down the middle, "Rosaline and Emmet," he called, the most beautiful women entered – making most of the guy stare at her – with a big man who swooped her up onto his shoulder for a long distance before putting her back down, "And Edward." A lovely young man came in, he looked relaxed and casual. However I noticed how he was the only one without a partner (most of the girls seemed to realise this as well).

There was a round of applause when they made it to the table. They turned around and Dumbledore called Carlisle and Esme down. They where equally stunning, but looked older. The students seemed surprised by the beauty of these vampires, as did many of the teachers. I have read tones of books on them and they are designed to be as pretty as possible to their prey, a sort of toy for them to play with.

Dumbledore had a quick word with them before they went and sat at different tables. Edward and Alice at Gryffindor, Emmet on Slytherin, Rosaline at Hufflepuff, and jasper at Ravenclaw. The remaining two sat at the two seats at the end of the table. However we all noticed the empty chair at the other end of the table…I wonder where she is…

Dumbledore went to sit down when a girl, with midnight black hair with dark blue highlights, appeared. She had a swing in her step and looked in her late teens, her clothing was casual (aka Hoody and jeans) but the boys watched her walk. And they didn't stop looking after she passed them.

"Hey!" she called, in that all so familiar voice, "I arrived!"

Dumbledore turned back around, only just turned around when she appeared. He spun around at her voice though. He looked her up and down.

"So you did!" he said, clapping his hands. "Would you like to introduce yourself, or shall I do that?"

She pondered that for a moment.

"I'll do it." She said, stepping up and taking Dumbledore position.

She turned around and I could no longer see what she was doing.

"Right." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, everybody. I am _Miss_ Isabella Smith, your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I am thirty two and I can change my appearance, aka my looks right now. Actually, I like too look like this a lot recently so you will probably see me like this. However I can change my looks so I could be right behind you and you think I'm that geek from your muggle class!"

Everyone laughed at that. Even we teachers had a little chuckle!

"So…I've done who I am why I am here umm…missing something…."

"House!" someone shouted.

"That's it! House! Thanks Chow." She said with a casual nod in her direction. We teachers where gob smacked! How could she tell who it was when it was only one word? And she hasn't even been here yet! "So my house is Gryffindor," their was a huge cheer to that, but booing from some others, "now I have been told that I will not be your house leader, that will be left for the delightful Professor McGonall."

Their was a couple low chuckles to that.

"So…that's it guys! I hope you have fun this year at Hogwarts!" she cheered.

The students cheered loudly, and Dumbledore stood back to say thank you to her. She nodded to him as she went to her seat. This was going to be a long year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>like the last chappter, every little review counts! so please click on the button! x<p> 


	5. A nice chat

Hey, I know you asked for longer chapters, but you know. So here's the next chapter. (insert aplllause there) I hope you like it! And thanks to all the people reviewing my story...oh and 321 this will tell you why Rose isn't in Slytherin.

* * *

><p><em>Emmet POV<em>

This is going to be sooooooo much fun! I mean, we're in a school full of witches and wizards who think I am the scariest thing in the whole of creation! The looks on the guys faces when I sat down at the table, one of them looked like he was going to kill me (like to see him try!). He looked like the leader of the group, and their was a lot of them. I sat down and just started talking. They seemed pretty shocked that I have never met a magical creature before, what can I say? They keep themselves well hidden.

They led me too my room, quickly moving around to make room for me. I sat down on my bed and we talked. I laughed at their jokes and told them the story of my life, sorry _un_dead life. They seemed fascinated over I only drank animal blood. I told them about Bella, and they felt sorry for me. They laughed at the stupid things she did, and asked questions about her. Eventually, they all went to bed. I got up and walked out of the room and went for the exit to the common room, at the end of the hallway.

When I left the room, I made my way to the great hall. We had agreed that we would meet here every night to see how the school was, for us. When I arrived, everyone looked cross over the fact I had turned up late.

"What?" I asked them. "We arranged when they went to bed, and they only just went to bed!"

"Sure, Emmet." Edward said.

That was the first thing he had said in weeks, and we where all trying to not act shocked. And it wasn't working.

"So, any news?" I asked.

"Nothing, much." Carlisle answered. "All looks as it should be, and the teachers are nice enough." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Same for me," Rosaline said, "except with the students. Oh, and why am I placed in the house for people who are thought of as thick?" she demanded.

"Well…." Alice trailed off.

Rose shook her head. I laughed quietly. They made her the dumb blond.

"Emmet?" Esme asked, obviously sensing how that would end.

"Alright," I told them, "some of them need to get in a fight, but alright."

"_No_ fights." Esme said, in her stern mothering voice.

"Yeah, yeah.." I muttered.

Maybe I should go for that blond kid first…he looked like he needed to see where he stood. That greasy blond hair of his, but he looked like a stuck up bitch. What was his name? Mallory? Malay? Malfoy? That's it! Malfoy! Now I know who I'm going to beat up! So why am I beating him up? Umm…because he's a stuck up bitch. That's a simple way to put it.

I could see Edward and Alice shaking their heads. I titled my head and thought: _what? Do I loose?_

Edward shook his head again. Well that's alright, then.

"Did you notice something similar about that Miss Smith?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Carlisle answered, "it was like we have already met her. But I have never seen her before."

"Same," Alice answered, "she seems to keep appearing in our future, but I cant work out why…maybe we should check her out?" she asked us.

"No," Edward answered, "she doesn't like us. Didn't you notice how she ignored all of us when she made her speech? It was like we threatened her in some way. And she didn't even _look_ at Carlisle and Esme when she went back to her place? She knows something about us, and she doesn't like it."

"We are _vampires_," I reminded them, "I mean she would hold a grudge against us, and I would too if it wasn't part of it. Its really hard too get your head around, and she's the DDA teacher, meaning we go against her lessons."

"She would of met vampires, though," Esme pointed out, "she would be good at her profession."

"She isn't a professor, though," jasper pointed out, "only a miss, she may never have met a vampire before."

"Maybe…" Alice said.

"You can read her mind?" I asked, "What was she thinking?"

"That's the thing," Edward answered, "it was blocked."

"They're witches and wizards, they would of come up with a spell to protect their minds." Rose said.

"True." Edward said.

"How's Gryffindor?" I asked them.

"Good," Alice said, "really nice. Not even fazed by the whole vampire thing."

"It's kind of weird." Edward said, "Only three people are yet to talk to us, and they keep glaring at us."

"And they're in are future." Alice added.

"Great," I said, "so we are in a magic school and we have no idea why we are here but we do know that a teacher hates us for no apparent reason, and a group of teenagers seem to know this reason."

I smiled, lightly. I love to make jokes. It's my favourite hobby!

"We all know that." Edward said.

"You didn't have to read my mind, though." I said.

He shook his head. I mentally celebrated one nil to Emmet! This was going to be fun!

"Lets go." Alice said, "People will start to look for us, in a while."

"Lets go!" I cheered.

I went over to Rose and gave her a quick kiss before I ran off to the common room. Now this was going to be fun…

* * *

><p>know it's real short, but when you read it all together it will be better. I am trying to uplaod as regualy as possible, and so far it is working! Please review! I don't care if you review for every chapter! It is still the best thing <em>ever! <em>REVIEW!


	6. The same

hey, I know I said I would upload yesterday, but i couldn't cause I got banned from the pc :( so here's your new chappter! And the new character hasn't got a name yet, so any ideas then email (or review) them to me! so here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy POV<em>

That vampire. Oh, I can do this, oh and I can do that. What a piece of shit! Who can break a piece of granite with there bare hands? Not me! I'll teach him his place, maybe without my wand. Yeah, I'll do it without my wand. That'll give him and equal fight, but I'll win. I watched him sneak off earlier, and he still hasn't returned. It's been two hours, and it's now half seven in the morning. He is going to be dead meat!

I could picture him, lying on the floor and screaming at me to stop. Ha! Fat chance! I'm sitting on the sofa, and waiting for him too turn up. Come on! How late can a vampire be? And where did he even go? Who really cares? He just wants to look cool!

The door opened. This better be him. It was. And he managed to fit through that door without a problem, even thought he is _massive_!

"Malfoy?" Emmet asked, "What are you doing?"

He had a smile on his face, and looked like he wanted to get into a fight as well.

"Waiting for you." I answered, "Isn't that what good friends do?"

"Yes, isn't it just." He said, loving the game we where playing, "Come here and I will show you my family photos."

"Nah," I replied, "You know what I really want to do."

He started to laugh. I mean properly laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You are _so_ stupid!" he laughed out.

I glared at him, and then went in for a punch. No such luck, I found myself on a pile ion the floor. I got up and swung for his head. He caught my hands and picked me up, like I was a pot of tea.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

He laughed, again.

"Here come the spectators." He coughed out.

And there where. All lining up the edge of the living room, all looking at Emmet carrying me by my hands. He laughed again, and throw me other his shoulder and put, me down. Obviously hoping I won't go for him again. Not happening. A tried to kick him, and missed. He moved around so fast that he looked like a blur. I suddenly felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder and being placed back down in my bed. The room was empty. I ran out of the room and picked up my wand, he was going to pay.

I ran down the stairs and threw curses in every direction; hoping one would land on target. People ducked and ran, in every direction. I threw more and more curses; he couldn't keep this up forever. I suddenly flew backwards and landed on my back, one meter from where I started. He had taken my wand! Wait till my father here's of this! Dumbledore invites vampires to the school! He might as well invite muggle's, while he's at it!

I tried to stand up, but Emmet was suddenly on top of me. Holding me down with one hand and balancing himself with another.

"Give it up, Malfoy." He said, "Your not gonna win."

I spat at him.

"You first!" I yelled, forcing myself up.

He let me go, and quickly restrained me. I kept trying to kick him and I hope it worked. His hands where wrapped around my wrists, and he was standing behind me. I wouldn't give up; I just kicked and thrashed out, in some hope of something happening. Nothing did.

He held me for a while, odiously in a hope I would calm down.

He suddenly released me. I turned around, and attacked him. He wasn't even caught off guard! He restrained me again.

He turned me around, to face him. And whispered, "Theirs a young lady over their who is watching us."

I froze. Sounded like someone new.

"Is she hot?" I whispered.

He nodded.

I relaxed and he let me go. We turned around, and she was geogeus.

People gasped, in shock. Her beauty made you want to go straight up to her. She looked confused, almost like she didn't realise her own beauty.

Some would of said it was Miss Smith, others would of said it was her daughter. I can not say. She had the same hair and a slightly better figure than Miss Smith, but she wore her hair in front of her face – like she didn't want you to look at her.

She looked at us, with big blue eyes, matching her hair. She looked almost confused and lost. I went up to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Fine." She said stiffly, "Just a little lost." She casted a quick look around the room, "I'll be going."

She turned around and walked off.

Shit! That was one hot girl! And she seemed about my age, how didn't I ever notice her before?

* * *

><p>Yay! Hope you liked it! Anything you think is unclear and needs to be changed than please say so! And please, please, please review! I'll list everyone who reviews on this chapter on my next one and say if any of your stories should be read! Thank you! and <strong><em>review!<em> **x


	7. Is it true?

hey, another short chapter. But it does have some good bits in it! Oh and I would say thanks to 321 but I haven't realy used any of her ideas...ok kind of...here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

Great! I have to teach _all_ day! This is going to be really boring! Just eating breakfast was boring, let alone teaching five different classes about vampires. And this will be all the same info! God, help me! Sirius would laugh at me. God, I keep thinking about him _way_ to much. He did pick out this look for me, though. He said the hair really looked nice, and that it made me look young! I couldn't believe it! I was thirty two and he thinks I look young! Compared to what I really look like he could be smoking hot! (Well I do think of him as hot, but not many people do…basically he would be…_appreciated_ more than me.)

Lesson number one, here I come! With a quick flick of my wand, the door opened. And student's filled in. They sat where they wanted too, and it looked quite similar to how they sat at meals.

"Ok," I started, "is everyone seated and ready for my lesson?"

They all nodded.

"Well, unfortunately you'll have to wait because I feel like a muggle and I want to do the register today!"

There were some giggles and groans from the class. I picked up register, and looked over the names. It looked quite a good class. Harry, Herminie and Ron are in it. But there are the Cullen's, which I am ignoring, and the new girl – who arrived late last night because she missed the train.

"So," I said, looking up from the piece of paper, "Blab, blab blab blab blab, is here!"

I said and I flicked my wand, all the names where now ticked.

"Their we are, all done!" the class laughed.

"Ok, now you know me as Miss Smith. Now I don't want to be known as that." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's too formal, like there are barriers between us. So I just want to say that you are to call me Bella." I looked around the classroom, "Everyone got that?"

I smiled at them, and they nodded. This was going to be too easy.

"So today we will be learning about vampires." I looked at the Cullen's, "Of course, this will be far too easy for vampires, themselves. So they will answer any questions I am unable to answer." The Cullen's nodded in agreement. "So vampires have been walking the earth for a long, _long_, time. Now, vampires do socialise with us. There are only a few way to tell whether or not someone is a vampire." I looked around the class. "Herminie, what is one of these?" I asked her.

"They burn in sunlight." She said.

"_Wrong_." I told her, she frowned and others laughed. "Many believe that vampire's burn in sunlight, only killed by a stake threw the heart. They are wrong." I had the whole class's attention now, "Vampires sparkle in the sunlight. They are as cold as ice. They can only die if you tear them apart and burn the pieces. And a vampire's bite is _fatal_."

The class where gawking at me, and the Cullen's seemed in shock.

"Harry, what will happen if you where to bitten by a _vampire_?" I asked him.

"You would die?" he asked me.

"No, you would turn into a vampire." The class seemed very interested. "The pain from a vampire bite is unbearable, they say. It is your own fire burning up your body. There is no way out of the bite. Only to become a vampire."

Their was a cough, and a hand in the air from the back of the classroom. Edward.

"_Yes_?" I asked him.

"The venom can be sucked out." He said.

"But that would seal the person to a worse fate." I told him. "The bite of a vampire kills you and turns you into a walking corpse, but a vampire is able to hide it with beauty." I paused. "Without the whole thing, a _person_ would _become_ a walking corpse, with no beauty to hide it with. No way out of the fate they now held." I looked up at Edward. "Death. Death is what awaits one who tried to cheat a vampire bite. Vampires and humans, alike, will try to kill the creature that will not be able to do anything but surrender."

He looked shocked, almost scared.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. Playing my _I don't know anything_ voice.

"Fine." He answered.

The rest of the lesson went in a flash, not one of the Cullen's spoke again.

At the end of the lesson the Cullen's, the trio (harry, Herminie and Ron) and the new girl waited behind.

"Aren't I popular!" I cheered. "So what can I do for you?" I asked the Cullen's.

"It's….private…." Alice said.

"Right…" I said, "Everyone out to the corridor."

The others left quickly, leaving me with the Cullen's.

"So?" I asked.

"So is it true?" rose asked. "If the venom is sucked out will it harm the person?"

"Yes," I told them, "it will harm the human, but not the vampire."

"Shit" Edward muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said, faking shock.

"Nothing…" he muttered.

"You did it to someone, didn't you?" I asked them, they all looked shocked, "It's not hard to see." I told them, "A group of vampires who find it personal to talk about this. Don't worry," I told them, "it already happened to her once."

They looked at me in shock.

"It would have happened instantly. But you didn't know." I shrugged, "I'm sure she's living a good life."

"Who are you?" Jasper asked me.

I smiled at him, he didn't know anything.

"People call me by many names." I told him, in my dark and scary voice, "Some call me Kate, others Lizzie. I am now known as Bella Smith. But I was known as a different Bella, not too long ago."

I quickly changed my figure, giving them a quick look at Bella Swan.

"What are you?" Alice asked.

"That's for me to know, and for _you_ to find out." I said.

I turned and opened the door.

"Now, I would like a talk with my other students. Be on _your_ way." I told them.

They left, and Alice cast me a glance over her shoulder. That was only the beginning.

"What's your problem?" I asked the trio.

"Is all that true?" asked harry.

"Every word." I told them, thanking myself for not telling them about my bites.

They quickly left and I faced the new girl. She looked similar to me, just a little smaller and a little thinner.

"Now then," I looked at the new girl, "you are?" I asked her.

"You haven't come to complain about the look, have you?" I laughed.

"No" she said, "and my name is Everlina. Everlina Fleetwood."

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Who is the girl? Why does Bella think it is bad? What will the Cullens do next? I don't realy know! Email all ideas to me! (Oh and I know have a plan of what should happen in my story...so i should keep to it...) Review, <em>please!<em> Next chapter will have all my amazing reviewers names on (not any of the people who follow but doent review :( you make me upset :'( only a word will make me smile :) oh and I may not up date as often cause I have to do homework and stuff...not sure what stuff, but stuff...ok i just keep getting banned from touchin the pc! Oh and what do people think of kate's dress on the royal wedding?

Ok off subject, REVIEW!


	8. Bound by secrets

Thanks to: 321 and Teamharrypotterrules ! The reviews really helped!

Hey, I know this is a really short chapter, but I couldn't resist! I tried to leave the last chapter on a clifhanger, and I hoped it worked! You wont get all you r answers this time, but you will do soon. Some paople could probably piece it together...if you do then please don't say! Here's the next chappy! (Oh and still Bella POV)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time<em>**

_They quickly left and I faced the new girl. She looked similar to me, just a little smaller and a little thinner._

"_Now then," I looked at the new girl, "you are?" I asked her._

"_You haven't come to complain about the look, have you?" I laughed._

"_No" she said, "and my name is Everlina. Everlina Fleetwood."_

_Oh shit._

**Now**

Everlina? Oh no, I am dead meat! Wait until _he_ finds out! Shit! Oh my god, at least she hasn't noticed, that seems like the only good thing so far. Great. Just, great. _Keep calm,_ I told myself_, act like she is a normal student._

"So…Everlina, what can I do for you?" I asked, my voiced wavered over her name.

"I was wondering…if maybe…you could get someone to give me a tour?" she asked me.

"Sure thing." I told her. "Two seconds."

I quickly waved my wand and the trio reappeared at the door of my classroom.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"You are going to give Everlina, a tour of the school." I told him. "Any questions?" I asked him.

He shrugged and Herminie led them away. She led my only family member away…

Shit! Don't think like that! You promised never to see her again! Well that promise is broken! Wait until _he_ finds out, then you're dead.

Just relax. Nothing can hurt you. You're in Hogwarts. How did she get in? Is she a witch? Does she know who her mother is? Or worse even, her father? I can't believe it! I have to find Dumbledore, now!

I quickly sprinted out of the room and ran straight into Dumbledore's office, not knocking.

"Bella!" he cheered. "First time you haven't entered for doing something wrong." He smiled.

"Sir," I said, curtly, "What is Everlina doing at this school?"

Confusion crept over his face.

"She was picked. Chosen to come to Hogwarts. What is the matter with that?" he asked me.

I started to bite my lip.

"Don't let me near her." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

I looked away. I could feel myself being close to tears.

"I made a deal with a man I would never see her." I told him.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Everlina." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"No, who is she too you?" he asked.

"Family friend." I said quickly, too quickly because I could see him watching me with wavering eyes.

"Really now?" he asked.

I swallowed, "Yes."

He stood up and walked towards me. He seemed puzzled and concerned.

"She's family, isn't she?" he asked.

"Way back." I told him, "Mothers brothers' sons' daughter."

He shook his head, seeming to almost know the answer.

"Closer to home, isn't it?" he asked, determined to make me say it.

"I don't know what your on about." I told him, knowing perfectly well what he wanted me to say.

"Yes you do," he said, "I can see it in your eyes."

I looked up and into his eyes. He seemed concerned and confused, but he wanted to help. I looked away, scared I might give in.

"See what?" I asked.

"You love her, and it kills you to be here." He searched my face, "But you believe it can not be said to me who she is…" he trailed off.

"I made a deal," I told him, "know one will no who I am to her. I am only asking for you, to make sure she keeps her distance."

"And I am asking you why?" he said.

"I told you, I can not say." My tears now threatening to overflow.

"Then I will not help." He said.

I couldn't work out weather or not he wanted me to admit it or he really didn't know who she was.

"After everything I have done for you?" I asked him, "After I have done your dirty work and had my heart ripped in two, and you will not do this for me?"

He shook his head.

"I did that for a good cause. You needed to be distracted! But this has no real meaning, until you say why!" he said, walking back to his desk.

"Is that it, then?" I asked. "I tell you who she is, whilst breaking my promises, and then you can go 'oh, make sure she stays away from Bella!' is that it?" I asked, "Wont you do anything else for me?"

"Tell me, you have already told me a lot." He said. "Almost enough for me to piece it together."

"I can not tell you who she is." I told him. "To do that, would mean suicide." I shrugged. "I might as well kill myself for what would lie in front of me."

He nodded, slowly.

"Bound by secrets, I see." he stated, "Is their anything you can tell me?"

"Life will never be the same." I told him.

I left the room quickly and hid in my room for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Who is the girl? Why can't bella say who she is? what will others say? How much does everlina know? review! Please! Only 2 last time :( so plese make me smile more this time!<p> 


	9. The tour

Ok, so it is another short chapter. And yes I did say I was trying to make them bigger. But I did say that I would be updating less as well. Ok so this isn't really really indeth, but I hope it works!

* * *

><p><em>Hermione POV<em>

"Hey," I said to her, "I'm Herminie and this is Ron and harry."

"Hi." They said.

"Ever," she said, "Everlina is really long."

She sighed, and I nodded.

"I wish I could shorten Herminie. Nothing really seems to fit, though." I told her.

She nodded, seeming to be thinking about something else.

The rest of the tour was quiet similar. We told her where things are, and she made a little comment or asked questions. We seemed to be a bit like friends, but we didn't really talk. When we where getting to the end of the tour I decided to asked her f she did anything with her hair – it looked really nice.

"Nothing really," she shrugged, "just brush it and leave it their."

That didn't look like the case.

"Looks nice. Do you ever do anything with it? Like put it up in a bun?" I asked.

She stopped for a second, but then carried on. It was almost as if she was seeing if there where two meanings two my words.

"No," she said. "I can never make it look just as I want it."

"Same, but I just leave mine down. Shame it isn't naturally straight." I told her.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Behind." I said. "Why?"

"Just wait and see." She said.

She ran a hand through her hair and put her hands in her pockets.

"Oy!" she yelled, without even turning around. "Stop gwaking at our asses, and hurry up!"

I looked at her, with pure astonishment.

"What?" she asked. "It's true!"

"But I don't let the whole world know it."

"I'm the sort of person who doesn't do things quietly." She told me.

And I laughed. She joined in. we just walked along laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ron asked.

"You will never know." I told him.

"So where are you from?" harry asked.

"South-west. Just outside Exeter. I live in a care home. Bit boring place, really."

I quickly related to where she was talking about. The big place with a sign on the front. What did it say? I can't remember. Should I ask her? No, I won't. She obviously doesn't like her care home.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"Its crap." She said, leaving me surprised at that. "And I am not just saying that."

"Why is it so bad?" harry asked.

"Nothing' really." She said. "Just exaggerating, a bit. Forget I said that."

"What is it?" I asked.

I could see she was lying from a mile off. But it wasn't going to be pretty. She stopped, and looked at us. I mean really look at us. She seemed to be searching for something to make her believe she could trust us. I pleaded for her to tell me, with my eyes.

"Please don't tell." She pleaded.

"Promise," I whispered. I was willing to swear on my life to know what was so bad that she just couldn't trust anyone with this secret.

"They beat you." She said. "They treat you like dirt, on the bottom of your boots. They hurt you, really hurt you. They use a whip and it hurts more then anything else! The bang as it hits you and the big red mark it leaves behind….its terrible! They used to torment the children, saying they would hit them! I stopped them, but they just started to hit me instead. Their was no way to make them stop!"

Her voice was barely a whisper, it was so quiet, it was hushed and rushed, and ice cold. She seemed incapable of just showing her real fury with just these words. I went up and hugged her. I knew from experience that a hug made you relax that little bit more.

I pulled back from her, and noticed how most of her hair covered her face. You could hardly see her mouth, eyes and nose. I carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I gasped. It revealed a deadly straight scar, running from next to her right eye to next to her mouth. I gently traced it with my finger tips, and shook my head. Not one of those words she said weren't true. They really did turn on her. But the way I traced it, I could see there was more done than just this scar. Sure, their where probably others, but something like this cut into your soul. It shaped the person you are.

"Are their any more?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

She nodded.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Everywhere."

* * *

><p>Is it any good? Ok, so Everlina's secret is revealed...but what will happen now? How did she get that scar? Thats another secret I wanted to add into the mix! So please review! Oh and huggs and kisses to 321, Teamharrypotterrules, Cherrycat and GeorgiaW97! ur reviews make my day!<p> 


	10. A dream or reality?

Hey! This chapter was going to be longer...but I thought it would take longer again so I will do a carry on chapter, next. So thanks to all my followers and anyone who has reviewed (I looked at my review page the other day and I had 2 pages worth :D) SO here is the next cahppy in the story...

* * *

><p>Everlina POV<p>

_I was running through the house. I wasn't running away from them – not this time – I was trying to find them. I was trying to find _her_ and poor, poor, Timmy! He hadn't meant to do anything wrong! He had been led astray! He was about to be hurt, though, and it was soon. How they where going to hurt a five year old! A small and defenceless five year old, who could not even understand why he was here! He could only work out he was Alone, he didn't understand anymore than that._

_I helped the others here, taking their punishment instead of them. They always thanked me, but sorrow always showed in their eyes. They felt sorry for me, I felt sorry for them. They always hit those who didn't do as they where told. Sometimes they would really fight, or use a stick, but usually they used a whip. The others always hid when I ran for someone, always knowing that they would not be satisfied with just me being punished. They think I am mad! Mad! More like bonkers! My idea of how to stop them is impossible, but slightly worth the risk. It is worth suffering so they don't spoil anyone else's looks or life. They used to stare at my scars, always lingering on the more recent ones. Some would look for the one I took for them, I never really cared. They could attack me as much as they want, but nothing else would change. The stares annoyed me, so I covered them up. I wear hoodies and jeans now, making sure no person could see the scares of my life._

_I sprinted down the hallway, people where standing to the sides, knowing it was only moment until I turned up. They pointed me in the right direction, there only repayment for the deeds I do for them. It's worth it, though. I ended up in the office (aka: room of torture). I opened the door, and I faced Judith._

"_Everlina," she cooed, "come to take Timmy's punishment?"_

_Her ratty brown hair surrounded her face, making her eyes and horrible teeth stand out. I laughed at her, she knew me far to well. If only she wasn't always in charge of this place! Making us dress up when the inspectors came…but never did they close it down._

"_Don't I ever?" I asked her._

"_Well," she said, "today Timmy will be taking the punishment. Not _you_._

"_I'm offering." I told her, keeping my voice level. I always needed to keep a clear head around here, "hit me as much as you want. Just don't lay a finger on him."_

_I looked around, quickly. Timmy was in the corner, not knowing what to do._

"_I am denying your offer." She said. "You have far too many scares on you without making people suspicious. We need to keep our cover."_

_Dam! She wouldn't keep doing it to me. New plan…need a plan B…make her angry! Really angry! Make her hurt me so bad that I go hospital! I glared at her, with discuss. How could she? To a five year old!_

"_The whip or the stick, Timmy?" she asked, pretending to be nice and kind, "You could have both if you want."_

_Timmy cowered into the corner. He shook his head. He was far too frightened to say word._

"_Neither." I said. "Timmy doesn't want any at all."_

"_Tough luck." Jude said, taking the whip out of the draw._

_I ran in front of Timmy, I could never let her lay a finger on him. I would kill myself if she did._

"_Stay away from him!" I threatened, sounding calm and collected._

"_Make me." She snarled._

_I watched her. She made her way from her desk and towards us, exaggerating every step she took._

"_Timmy, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can. Go and hide. Do you understand?" I asked him._

_I spun around to see him nod._

"_The, run!" I shoved him, and he ran._

_I didn't see him leave, but I could see the anger on Jude's face to conformed he had listened to me._

"_Just you and me then?" she asked._

"_Seems like it."_

_She took another step towards me, not far for her to hit me with the whip now._

"_Don't you ever wonder?" she asked._

"_What?"_

"_Why don't they ever help you?" she said. "You help them. You take their punishments, and pain. But they never stop you."_

_I laughed at her, rarely did I know something she did not. My laughing made her agree, wanting to hurt me._

"_I tell them to never interfere. I always pick weather or not I want to help them, they don't need to get in my way. I make the choice that they don't need to make."_

"_You don't let them make their own dissections?"_

"_I don't let them make a decision that they would regret."_

"_if it wasn't for you, they would do as I say!" she yelled._

"_If it wasn't for me, they would be scared for life!"_

"_Have a problem with that?"_

"_Every. Little. Detail."_

_She looked at me._

"_You're a bitch." She told me, not in a friendly way but a more _I hate you, and you will pay!

"_I know." I told her._

_And she lunged._

_I jumped out of the way, sensing how she wanted to make her moves. I jumped out of every swing and every fist. She seemed to forget about her whip, for a minuet, before remembering she had it. She quickly used it, and throw it at me. It missed. I grabbed the end and pulled. She let a little of her strength go, and I let go. She was about to do a full and sudden strength move on me, and that wouldn't end well for me._

_Jude, pulled back and fired her whip at me. I ducked and dived out of the way, but only slightly. I could hear people coming to watch at the door way, probably watching and seeing who would win. I spun around, quickly, too see who was their. It was all of the people here. All just standing at the door, sensing danger and hoping we won't get to hurt. I could almost hear her running at me, and I spun around. I was wrong. She caught me with her whip. It may of hurt, but I didn't stop._

_I regained my balance and ran back at her, and kicked her in the stomach. She raised her whip, not liking how I still went on._

"_This can't go on forever." I reminded her._

"_Then lets end it!" she said, "You and me. No help. No back up. Just you and me."_

_She didn't wait for my answer, she just made her move. I didn't see it quickly enough. She came at me with her whip and cut into my face, right where she did earlier. Oh well, no new marks from that one! Next time I saw it coming. She went to whip me, and I dodged out of the way and caught the end of the whip and pulled. She let go almost instantly, just out of shock. I held it, not liking holding – and threatening – with a weapon._

"_Give it up.." I told her. "I have your only weapon. There is no way you can win now. I have won."_

_She still paced, in front of me._

"_Do it then." She challenged. "Beat me! Beat me till I cry and scream and shout! Then, escape and make your own way in the real world!"_

"_No one will suffer what I have suffered." I told her._

"_Then die." She whispered, it sounded menacing._

_Confusion swept over me. What does she mean 'then die'? she wont kill me! She has no weapon!_

_She pulled out a gun._

_How did she get that? More importantly, was she going to use it? And even more importantly, who will she use it on?_

_My questions where quickly answered when she pointed it at me._

_Oh, fuck. I am going to die._

_If your going to die, I thought to myself, at least keep your dignity._

_I shook my head._

"_Do it then!" I said, my voice level, and I acted calm, "Shoot me." I sated. They where two very simple words, but I said it so calmly and simply that it seemed that I really didn't believe she would do it. I lifted my arms up, giving her a clean shot. "You'll be the one who will have to explain this to the press. You'll also have an awful lot of paper work to fill out."_

_She snorted._

"_I'll dump your body on the road. You are _supposed_ to be leaving tonight. I can say that you left safe and sound."_

"_The others wont keep quiet." I told her._

"Shut the fuck up!" _She yelled._

_I heard a loud bang, and felt unbelievable pain._

* * *

><p>Well...that was interesting...we all know of the scare, so it must be true...or is it a twist on the truth? Did the bullet really hit her? Who is Jude? I don't really know the answers to all these quetions so pleaase don't ask me more! It makes me think :(! And you know by now...REVIEW!<p> 


	11. Only one has seen this

Ok soooo, long time no upload! I am sooooooooo sory to all my readers who are prbably trying to track me down and kill me! I have the next few chapters ready to go, as soon as I type them up! This one is from Everlina's POV, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>

"_The others won't keep quiet." I told her._

"Shut the fuck up!" _She yelled._

_I heard a loud bang, and felt unbelievable pain._

_Now_

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face.

It's just a dream, Ever, just a dream. But it was also my worst nightmare.

I stood up and walked towards the girl's bathroom – next to the bedrooms. I went up to the mirror and looked at my face. I took a step back.

It was real.

It all came flooding back to me. The pain, the hurt, the press. The mayhem and weirdness of my life only hours before I went to start my new life.

I took a deep breath, and rolled up my trouser leg. The plaster was still their. I carefully took a plaster from a cupboard and put some water on some tissue. I peeled off my plaster, and the pain came back to me. I dabbed it, trying to make it better. I sat down, and looked at it closely. It was a strike of luck that it hadn't seriously injured me.

As soon as the bullet was fired some of the others at the home called the police and ambulance. Their where some questions from them, but my screaming in the background couldn't be faked. As soon as I arrived in the hospital I was surrounded by reporters and cameras pointing at my face. I told them, time and time again, 'I will talk _after_ I am treated'. Eventually they listened.

Jude ended up in prison, though. The others are moved into other places and I am the only one who is pissed off by the news.

The door opened. I instantly froze. Staying still was the best thing to do, moving would mean attracting attention. She still noticed me. She was tall for her age and had lovely ginger hair. She looked like a Wesley. But what was her name? she walked towards me. I could see my hair in front of my face and my leg was covered with tissue.

"What did you do?" she asked, staring at my leg.

"Nothing." I said.

I quickly put a plaster on it and rolled down my trouser leg. I stood up, and winced. It hurt like _hell_. And she noticed. She pushed me back down, onto the chair, and started to roll up my trouser leg.

"Don't." I warned her. "You don't want to know."

She looked at me, and shook her head.

"I want to know." She said.

She sounded so caring and kind, someone who wouldn't hurt a fly.

She had it high enough now, and pulled the plaster off. Her eyes woodened, in fear. She looked up at me, all her eyes said was _oh my god, how the hell did this happen?_

She mouthed, _how?_

"A fight." I told her. "The care home worker didn't like me." I shrugged, pretending it wasn't a big thing.

"So he _shot_ you?" she said, her voice was very quiet.

"No," I shook my head, "_She_ shot me because I gave the others rights and took their punishments."

"Punishments?" she whispered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ginny." She said, still whispering.

"Ginny, your pretty face wouldn't last one day, where I come from."

I smiled a sad smile.

"In what way?" she asked.

"They beat and hurt you. Not caring about the impact on your life. The younger the better, in their minds. They cry the most."

"Did they…"

"All the time." I told her. "Do you want to see?" I asked.

It was a lot to ask of one small girl, not even knowing what I had been through. Amazingly, she nodded.

"Close your eyes." I whispered.

She did as I said, placing all her trust in me. I locked the bathroom door, and took off my top – revealing my black bra, and more importantly, my scars.

"Open your eyes." I told her.

She looked at me, first shocked at my nakedness. But then she saw the scars. She walked around me, tracing each one. Each held a memory, a memory I would like to forget. Eventually, when she had looked at all of my scars, she stopped. I placed on my top. I looked at her, and could see tears in her eyes.

"How could they?" she asked, voice thick.

"I made sure it didn't happen to anyone else." I told her, "I am the only one with the marks."

She tucked my hair behind my ear, but didn't gasp like Herminie. She just looked at me.

"Your beautiful." She told me. "No matter how many marks or scars they give you, you will just come back more determined."

And she was right. She had summed up in about two minuets what had taken me most of my life to realise. This place may be a bit weird, creepy, and impossible, but it's better than where I come from.

* * *

><p>Ok, sorry if this seems really dark but it should getter better! And any ideas than please email them too me! Only one so far who has! And REVIEW!<p> 


	12. Unkindly discovery

hey! me again! two updates in a matter of half an hour! I am good! So, here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

I would of cried for days, but I couldn't shed a tear. Sadness engulfed me, making me feel more shame – and anger. What I had said to Dumbledore was true, but I may of said more than I should of – he is too bright to not know what she really is too me.

He was right, I lived for my secrets. I always fought against the urge to tell someone them, but swearing myself against it. My promise to James – to keep our only secret safe. My promise to Everlina – to never let her see me again. My promise to Dumbledore – to never tell _anyone_ about the missions he sends me on. My promises to Tom – to never disobey him, and to keep the secrets safe. My promise to Jude – that I will never take what is her's away from her.

These secrets and promises are what make me live. I guard them with my life. I will die for them.

My classes where boring, and I only halved paid attention to them. As son as the last class finished, I had my wireless WIFI out and I was on my laptop. Anxiety was eating at me, I needed to know if it was true. I need to know if they where lying. I need to know if I made the worst mistake of my life (and that's saying something).

I went straight to Google (AN: I don't own Google) and typed in_ Ravenwood House._ Their where thousands of results, but I clicked on the top one. The website was full off people smiling and people saying how good it was. I checked the map on the website, defiantly the right place.

I backed out of the page, and went to the results page. Underneath was a police article. I clicked on it, and found myself string at an older version of Jude. Biting my lid, I read the writing, surrounding the photo. However, my eyes where hardly able to move past the title:

_CAREHOME WORKER IMPRISONED FOR BEATING CHILDREN_

I started to read what it had to say. It had a lot on how she used to live their and how she beat the children. The bit that caught my eyes was about a gun. It read:

_Jude pointed a gun at Everlina Fleetwood (__Read more__) and fired. Everlina was placed in hospital, and her wounds where treated. They found scars all over the girl's body, and the truth un-ravelled itself. Everlina had actually been taking punishments for the others at the care home. Truth to be told, it is a wonder she is still alive, and she left the hospital after twenty four hours. Judith Symes is now facing life imprisonment and the police are currently finding new places for the other children to live. We managed a quick interview with Everlina she said, "_I do not know my mother, or my father. This is my life. I knew what was right, and acted how needed. These people in charge of the investigation should know that Jude will lie for her life, and passed fourteen checks around the house and treatment of the children. Each, five stars. When those in charge of these dumps say they where worried, remind them that all tests where passed, five stars."'

I placed a hand over my mouth.

It was true. Oh no…what will sh4e do? Will they track me down? Will Jude die? How will _he_ react? What has happened to Everlina?

I carefully clicked on Everlina Fleetwood, and it came up with a photo of her. Her hair was tied back, and she had a scar down her face. It looked very red, and brand new. Underneath were a few more pictures of her, when it was her birthday, school photo. Everything in these photos shook my, _dead,_ soul. I meant to leave her; and let her get on with her life, but what had happened has made me change my mind.

Maybe I should tell her who I really am. No…that would get me killed…maybe I could let it slip I am – or was – Kate Fleetwood. That could work…

Their was a nock at the door. I closed the lid to my laptop down and called them in.

I looked up to find Snape.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? how will this little chat go? Unfortuatly, you will never know! Next chapter is going to be a bit embaressing...<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh an I forgot, REVIEW!


	13. A bit embaressing

Hey, couldn't upload the other day :( so I hope this works now! Have fun reading! x

* * *

><p><em>Fred POV<em>

"We will be doing a Christmas dance, this year." McGonagall stated. "There is no way out, and negotiations are forbidden."

Great. Just, great. She had gathered al the Gryffindor here to tells us we have to take part in some stupid dance. Great, I know! I won't get a partner! They can't make me go if I have no one to go with!

"You will _all_ have a partner. There is exactly the same amount of boys and girls, at this school." She told us.

It's like she can read my mind! How are we going to get out of this one? I glanced at George; he was thinking the same thing.

"Now, Miss Smith will teach you to dance. I will leave you in her capable hands." She said, and disappeared.

Bella reappeared in the spot McGonagall just vanished from.

"Lookin' forward to this?" she laughed. "Well, you guys aren't. the girls are practically jumping up and down. Any excuse for a pretty dress and big high heels."

She laughed, again. With a flick of her wand, she had her tied up in a bun and had a light pink dress on.

"Now, George, lovely, will you help me with a demonstration?" she asked.

We both nodded, always trying to see who thought who was who.

"Perfect!" she cheered.

With a flick of her wand George was in a suit, but I was still the same. Damn, how could she tell?

"Fred, your hair is ever so slightly longer and you always stand to the right of your brother."

Wow! Magic in action! No one has been able to tell us apart first time. I watched as George took his place and held Bella. I whistled loudly, making us all laugh. As George spun around, he winked at us. God, he was lovin' this.

"Now, your turn! Find a partner and, dance!" she cheered.

All the girls rose, while we didn't even flinch. I casted a glance over at the girls. Only one hadn't joined in, Everlina. I'll ask her.

"Watch this." I whispered to harry and Ron.

I walked over to her and bowed.

"Would you like a dance?" I asked.

She looked at me. She was hot! Her hair fell around her face so perfectly and her posture was very defensive.

"I'm not dancing." She stated.

"Well, we just say we did earlier."

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" she asked.

"No, just helping out."

She looked me up and down and laughed. She laughed at me. What was so funny?

"Fred, I could beat up Miss Smith before you realised what I was ding. I've never taken lessons, but it comes as instinct. It makes me deadly. So go and ask Amy for a dance before she goose green with envy."

She smiled lightly. She was so casual with those threats that it made it seem all so that bit easier for her to do it. I went over to Amy and took her hand. Her smile was huge. She was cute. She had brown hair that was in a ponytail and she looked cute in those skirts.

I danced with Amy until we where told to finish. She was fun to dance with. I asked her to the dance, she said yes. As we danced I noticed Everlina dancing with many different people. She never settled for one. When we finished I kissed Amy's hand and went to join my brother.

"Found your partner?" he asked.

"Yep. Thought I would stop the crowds." I joked.

"Amy?" he asked.

"Yep, the one and only."

He nodded.

"I've got Megan."

"Good one."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? was it alright? What do you think could make it better? TELL ME! REVIEW NOW! I'll list everyone who reviews in the next chapter! x<p> 


	14. Someone extra

Hey, so it's been awhile since I have uploaded...I'm sorry! I beg for forgivness! Now, people who reviewed last chapter: Elle' Kelly, bellsbabeyxoxox3kisses, (No surprise) 321,

* * *

><p><em>Jacob POV<em>

The common room was packed. Lessons had finished early, and people where talking about the dance. The girls where talking about dresses, while the boys about how stupid it is. I could feel people staring at me. Me! Me, with a piece of homework and earplugs in.

I looked around. Lots of girls where staring at Everlina with envy, while the boys with longing. I feel sorry for her. I come from a muggle background and know what had happened to her. It was all over the news. Maybe I should ask her to the dance. That would put me out of my misery. I mean, no guy in this room is going to have the guts to ask her.

I stood up and walked towards her. She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile.

"Hey." I said.

She nodded. Shy, well I would be after what had happened to her.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

Her head shot right out. She looked shocked. She seemed to find her voice again and chocked out: "Sorry, every girl in this school is waiting for you to realise how hot they are and for you to beg them to go to the dance with you. And you pick me." She said.

Wow, does that mean I'm hot? Cool, I'm not vain but I do want to know if I'm noticed.

"And every guy in this room is trying to pluck up the courage to ask you to the dance. I'm the first to stand here, though."

"Wait. Does that mean I'm hot?" she asked.

"Um…" be honest, lying gets you nowhere, "kind of…yeah."

"Shit." She muttered.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked.

I am seriously regretting this now. Why did I even bother?

"Yeah, sure. I mean, why not?" she asked.

"No idea." I replied. "See ya later."

I turned around and started to walk off when a hand grabbed my wrist. I spun around to see Everlina smiling. She seemed to a bit more confident after the news of her being considered hot.

"If we started making out right now do you think they would be jealous?" she asked.

Defiantly more confident.

"They would tell me to fuck off, and that you didn't like me."

Her eyes sparkled. She quickly glanced around the common room, only to find everyone was watching us.

"Give me five mins." She whispered, and disappeared.

I went back to the table I was sat on and picked up my papers. I ran up to the boy's common room and put it down on my bed. I turned around and found Harry and Ron blocking my exit.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What are you doing with Everlina?" harry asked.

"Oh. We're going to the dance together. I was just going to meet her." I told them.

They glanced at each other.

"Lucky you." Ron muttered.

I snorted.

"Just ask someone when they're alone. They wont say no." I told them.

Their was a heavy silence that fell on us.

"So um…do you…you know…Everlina's scars?" Harry asked.

"It's all over the muggle news."

"She's trying to keep it quiet. People are staring at her already, let alone that." Ron said.

"Why would I say anything?" I asked. "It's her choice if she tells anyone or not. I'm not going to blab because I got a bit bored. What do you take me for?"

They looked at each other, unable to think of what to say. Harry, eventually, broke the silence.

"Well done for getting on the Quitich team."

"Thanks, can I go now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry said, moving out of the way.

I went down the stairs and sat down. I got ready to wait a _very_ long time, but, surprisingly, she came down only a little while after me. She had done her hair, and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I went up to her, and issued her had. She giggled. I held onto her hand and pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked laughter in her voice.

"Ah, no that's a surprise." I told her.

I led her down some stairs and into another living room. It was the one for the rest of the six formers gathered. She looked around, investigating the room. I don't think she has been here before.

"Ok, I surrender." she said. "I don't even know where we _are_."

I turned around to face her.

"Don't you?" I asked.

"Nope." She said, shaking her head. "But you could give me a tour." She ventured.

She slid her other hand into mine, and it fitted perfectly. I smiled at her.

I leaned in and breathed. "Maybe."

She looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. They where a deep blue, so lovely and vibrant, almost like her hair.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

"You really want me get beaten up?" I asked.

She laughed quietly, and I leant down and placed my lips on hers. It was only going to be a peck on the lips, but a spark went through me. I gently kissed her, but I could feel her desire. Her lips moved faster and faster, making me want to give in to her. I did. My hands disconnected with hers, and moved to her head and hips. Hers went around my waist. She grew more and more passionate, and I broke away.

She was smiling, and her breathing ragged.

"How was that?" I asked, in a whisper.

"Perfect." She whispered back.

She stretched up on her toes and gave me a peck on the lips. It made me want more, but I wasn't giving in. I tucked some hair behind her ear, and it stayed their. The moment placed it their, though, she looked to the floor.

"Look at me." I whispered, trying to coax her into doing as I asked.

"I'm ugly." She replied, shaking her head.

"I already know of your scars. But I'm still here. I still asked you out. I still want you. The scars are a part of you. Don't be ashamed. Wear them with pride. You know more about the world we live in then some people do when they die."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry." I whispered.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, her voice was thick with unshed tears and barely audible. "Did you already know?"

"I mean every word." An idea came to me. "Wear your hair up tomorrow. It will make you feel better."

She smiled, and one silent tear escaped. I caught it as it went to leave a terrible mark. She looked at my hand, and smiled. She then looked up at me.

"I love you." She whispered, so quietly almost halved was mouthed.

"No," I told her, "I love you."

I bent down to kiss her, and her tears leaked out. Her barrier was down, and she just wanted happiness. After awhile, I broke the kiss. She smiled a sad smile at me, and I smiled back. I pulled her over to one of the sofas, and we started to talk.

We spent a lot of time just talking about her past, and she shed some more tears. I told her to try out for the Quitich team and to wear her hair up.

When we where about to go our separate ways, I just decided to remind her.

"Remember what you said." I told her.

"Of course." She whispered.

She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then ran up to her room.

* * *

><p>So...yeah, I have added Jacob Black into the equation. But, he's not a wolf (yet, JOKE! But maybe it's not a joke...) Will Everlina do as he says? I know what will happen nexxt! But I need help! When document manager says you can't upload anymore documents, what do i do? just delet them? HELP! oh, and, REVIEW!<p> 


	15. Surprise!

I made it work! just now i cant edit my chapters...oh well! here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Everlina POV<em>

I woke up with a start_. Just another memory, Everlina, just get over it already._ But these memories where something easy to get over. I rolled over to see the time. 9:00.

O got up to find Herminie and Ginny sitting on Herminie's bed.

"What are you doing up?" Herminie asked.

"Habit," I told them. "It's Saturday!"

Yes! I have been waiting for this day for weeks! It's finally here! Yes!

"What's so exciting?" Ginny asked.

"Miss Smith granted me permission to go to Exeter, for some serious shopping!"

They looked shocked.

"Cool, hope you find something nice." Herminie said.

"Wait. Did I mention I can take two friends I can take?"

"Seriously?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. Oh, and I promised Jake I would wear my hair up today."

"No way." Hermione said.

"Yes way." I told them. "He can twist me around his little finger." I sighed.

Jake is so cute! I can't believe he actually asked me to the dance!

"So its true." Ginny said.

"What is?" I asked.

"You and Jake are a thing now."

"Yep. But he's not coming. I'm going to pick out my dress."

"What's it going to look like?" Herminie asked.

I got up and started to search for something to wear.

"Short, sassy, and strapless. I am out with sleeves. Oh, and big heels." I told them.

"What happened to you?" Herminie asked.

"Major personality change. Who gives a shit about what anyone else thinks?"

"Ok, seriously. What has happened to you?"2 Ginny asked.

"Jake pointed out that I'm a teenage legend from where I come from. No one will say a bad thing against me." I told them.

"He has a point." Herminie said.

We all where searching for something to wear now.

"Dress to impress." I told tem. "We will be followed by cameras, so you want to look good."

We went through loads of clothes before I had pick between hot pants, with a stripy vest vs. super small skirt with plain vest.

"Harry asked me to the dance." Ginny said.

"No way! You two will be so cute together!" Herminie cooed.

"I knew it." I said.

They turned to look at me.

"What? It's obvious. Harry sneaks peaks at you whenever he can! Oh, and Herminie Ron's going to ask you. He thinks you are _hot_!"

"I'll believe it when it happens." She replied.

"Not long to wait." Io said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusion in her voice.

"He's going to ask you when we get downstairs."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hot pants or skirt?" I asked.

"Hot pants." Ginny said. "They will make you look sexier and won't blow up in the wind."

I shrugged.

"Hot pants it is."

We quickly got changed, and the girls did my hair. They put it in a side pony tail and gave me massive drop earrings (I had my ears pierce a long time ago and put them in every now and then). By the time they finished I felt like I could face the world. The only rule we had was no make up.

"You ready?" Herminie asked.

"Yep. Lets go." I told her.

We practically ran down the stairs, to almost run into Ron, harry, and Jake. I laughed quietly at the sight of the boy's eyes almost pop out of their heads at the sight of me.

"What's wrong" I asked, playing dumb.

"You listened to me." Jake said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just surprised, that's all."

I snorted.

"Yeah right." I said.

I ran down to him, and he held me close. I looked up at him, and he kissed me. Butterflies filled my stomach. He felt so _good_! We broke apart and smiled.

"Here we go." I whispered to Ginny, who had made it to Harry's arms.

She laughed quietly. We looked up to see them talking. Suddenly, Herminie started glaring at me. I win! I started to laugh quietly. They walked down, smiling. I caught Ginny's eye, and we started to laugh. We could see Herminie glaring at us, and it only made us laugh more. Eventually, we stopped laughing.

"We're off." I told the boy's. "Some shopping to be done. Dresses to be bought."

"Ever, looking like this you would out do anybody else." Jake told me.

"Well, I want a dress. Bye!" we cheered, and headed down the hallway.

We went to the great hall for breakfast. When I walked in everyone went silent. I may have been naked. Everyone stared, and my scars seemed to posses them. They didn't listen to the muggle news then. I sat down with Ginny and Herminie.

"Can you pass me some toast, please." I asked Ginny.

She silently handed me some.

I looked around to find everyone was still watching us. Maybe I should do something. Maybe do a speech or tell them to fuck off! Yeah, I'll do that then. A smile erupted on my face. I stood up and looked around. Nope. Not high enough, yet. I stepped on the bench I was sat on, now I could see everyone.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Earth to witches and wizards? I haven't killed myself! Can you like…uh…I don't know…stop staring?" they stared at me harder. "Have you got no idea of what happens in the muggle world? Seriously, I'm on TV! The girl who lived! Beaten and harmed so much that she should be dead! Shot through the leg! Anything ring a bell?" I asked, they seemed a bit taken aback. "Ok, no. why don't you watch the news? I'll be on TV later."

I sat down and ate my toast. It was more peaceful after that. Conversations stared and people didn't stare as much. We soon finished breakfast and headed to Miss Smith's room. When we arrived she quickly explained how to use floo powder, and we went to Exmouth. After that we took the car to Exeter. We sat in the car and talked and laughed. I noticed Miss Smith kept staring at my scars.

At one point she asked, "They did all this to you?"

I nodded and replied. "It doesn't hurt now. I just want to be me. People think the scars and past are a much bigger part of me then they really are. They just have helped to make a more mature version of me. But, I don't want to be mature. I regret the pain, because of that, but now I can be a different version of me. The only things I still think about my past is whether or not judge will pay and whether or not my parents are watching the news right now and regretting they put me their."

After that, she went silent.

When we pulled up, in Exeter, their where swarms of crowds. People trying to get past police officers. And that was when it hit me. The reality of my life. I had stopped such a terrible person and had the marks on me. I had become a ledged. I may not have wanted it, but it's happened.

"Wow." Ginny whispered.

"Ready?" Bella asked.

"Not one bit." I said.

Bella laughed quietly, and got out of the car. The crowds erupted and you could hear people shouting at her. She quickly made her way to Herminie's door, and opened it. She quickly stepped out, and smiled. Her jeans and hoodie suited her, and she seemed okay with the crowds. The camera's where pointing at her.

I could hear her stumbling for words. I nudged Ginny, who took her place outside. The crowds loved her. Her hair was straightened and fell over her casual t-shirt. She wore some simple jeans and some big heels – to make up for the height difference.

After about a minuet I could hear the crowds go silent. They where waiting for me. Bella walked around the car and put her hand on the handle. I took a deep breath, and nodded to her. She opened the door, and I stepped out. Their where deadening screams and people pointing camera's at me.

I looked around, everyone was looking at me! I stood their, looking around and waving. Ginny and Herminie soon came over and stood next to me.

"Alright?" Herminie asked.

"Just shocked." I replied.

"Are you going to do any interviews?" she asked.

"Just the one."

I looked around to find a speaker with a microphone. It was on. I tentatively tapped it, working.

"Wow!" I said into the microphone. The crowds silenced, like a switch. "I mean, wow. So many of you just to see me! I don't know what to say."

"Do an interview." Herminie whispered.

"Okay," I called. "I'm doing one interview today. So it's here and now. Speak up and ask your questions."

The reporters came to life, and pointed microphones in my face. People started to yell at me from all directions. It was making my head hurt.

"One at a time!" I yelled. "Let's start here, and go around. Clockwise. Won't that be easier? What are we? Four year olds?"

"How do you feel about your past?" The reporter asked.

"It's upsetting, but what's done is done. Move on. I need to move on, stop worrying about my past. I can't change it."

"What's the new look about?" a lady asked (she looked like she was from _OK!)_

"Its not a new look," I told them, "more like a new out look. Before I hid all my scars and people never knew who I really was. Now, I lay it all down and say take it or leave it. People see who I really am. I don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not."

"Who are the others with you?" another one asked.

"Miss Smith, also known as Bella. She's a very kind teacher from my school." Bella was waving. "Herminie Granger, a girl in my year and found my scars by accident and is still standing over their." Herminie waved. "And Ginny Weasly, someone who met me whilst I treated my wounds. She actually helped, and didn't puke up. She a year younger." She smiled a big smile.

"What brings you here?" the next one asked.

"Mainly shopping. We also have a school dance coming up, so we need some dresses." My shortest answer yet.

"So not to visit your old house?" someone asked.

This question was one they thought I may have needed to think about, no such luck.

"This trip has nothing to do with my past. We go and visit it, but we haven't come all this way to see it. Like I said, past is the past."

"Why d-"

"Are you single?" the reporter got cut off by someone in the crowd. I laughed quietly, along with the rest of the girls.

"No, I have a boyfriend. His name is Jacob black," I heard some sighs from the crowd - probably some disheartened boys, "he's very sweat and is probably watching this right now and laughing. And he is the one who told me what I should have done when people started to stare."

Their was a laugh from the crowd when I said Jacob would be laughing at me.

"Right, that's it. We're leaving now, and we do _not_ want to be followed."

I went up and linked arms with the others.

"Where first?" I asked.

* * *

><p>OK so...what do you think thier dresses should look like? What shops should they vist? I have a roth outline, bbut can be easily changed! REVIEW!<p> 


	16. From great to terrible

Hey, so. Long time no upload. Sorry. This was going to be longer, but I decided lots of shorts might be better then one huge wait...you know what i do and don't own, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Everlina POV<em>

Shopping was so much fun! We had all managed to land some bargains and buys so much stuff that we had to make a couple trips to the car – due to the amount of shopping bags (what can I say? I didn't know the next time I would see the Primark doors inviting me in). We managed to pick up our dresses, and we all gave our honest opinion.

In the mix of it all, Bella had changed her hair colour to a nice light brown, and I re-died my hair. However, I decided the plain black would look better than the electric blue highlights with it – it was only done like that so I could feel normal and out their.

Ginny decided to get a long and flowing purple dress. Strapless. She found that it made her feel comfortable and it really made her seem more graceful. It was ruffled at the top, in the centre, and easily flowed.

Herminie picked a light pink dress. It was short and easily showed off her legs. It wrapped around her neck and wasn't too tight. She liked the way it felt, and found that she might have noticed the perfect shoes to go with it.

Bella had found a figure hugging black dress. It was beautifully ruffled and opened out only at the end. She found that it was much like a dress she wore to one of Lily Potter's party. As soon as she noticed – she got it.

I was torn between two dresses. One was a floor length red dress, making my black hair stand out. Or the short blue dress with a little flick at the bottom. In the end, I couldn't make the choice alone. Luckily, they where in the same shop. Meaning I could switch between them quickly.

When I stepped out of the changing rooms in the red dress they gasped.

Do they not like it? Maybe I should just buy the other. Herminie was the first to break the silence.

"Did you just tell us our dresses where good so you could out do us?" she asked.

I laughed, quietly. I hadn't expected that.

"So it looks good?" I asked, being cautious.

"Beautiful." Ginny said, waking up, "the other must me a pretty spectacular thing to of made a draw with this." She motioned to my dress.

I looked in the mirror.

It seemed to hug my figure and empathise where needed. It put my, unfortunate, skinniness to good use (I'm skinny cause they never used to feed us often enough – I had to secretly buy food and hide it).

I walked out of the room and went to change. The blue dress seemed to look nice – but I couldn't tell if it complemented or made my scars worst. Their was only one way to find out.

I walked out of the room – head low and looking at my feet. The only thing I could hear was a barely audible gasp. I looked up – scared to see their reactions. It was hard to tell, they all just seemed to stare.

"Sooo…?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

I started to bite my lip, maybe this won't go as I hoped it would. Maybe I should just cancel my date and spend the evening on my own. It can't be that bad, I have lived half my life on my own (the other half being hurt, beaten, and tortured) one night couldn't make much difference.

"So where did you find this?" Herminie asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How the hell did we walk past such an amazing dress, while you pick it up and out do us! Again!"

"Seriously?" I asked, "Is it alright?"

"Alright?" Bella joined in the conversation. "Alright? More like prefect! No one could out do you!"

"Ginny?" I asked, tentatively.

I wanted to see what her vote was. She was my friend, what she says counts. And, by the looks of things, it seems like I will be going to the dance.

"Can I steal it?" she asked. "You make me look like shit! How the hell do you pull it off?"

We all paused for a second, and Ginny seemed to just realise what had just happened.

"Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to swear. Just…kind of…fell out."

"That's alright." She said. "I'm having a hard time stopping myself, too."

We laughed, lightly.

"So does it make my scars look aright?" I asked.

"It makes them stand out, in a good way. Like the bruises are only adding to the beauty." Herminie said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yep." Ginny said, seeming radiant.

"So which dress?" I asked.

"Blue." They said at the same time, making them to start giggling again.

"Ok, choice made. You lot go and look at shoes and I will be back in a bit." I said, going to get changed.

I quickly got changed and picked out a pair of matching high heels. We paid, and left quickly. When we got outside, we didn't know what to do next.

We ended up in a discussion that concluded that we had gone to all the good shops in the area but we still had a lot of time left. I suggested we had a walk around and see if their was any other bits that we could pick up. We started off with that but we found that, after I bought them all _I love vampire diaries_ t-shirts, that we didn't have any money left.

So another discussion began, except it wasn't the best of discussions. It was about if we should go to Ravenswood House. I was all against it, but the others said they just wanted a quick peep to see what was happening their, and where I had lived. Eventually, I gave in. we quickly found the car and mad our was their.

I looked out of my window, watching the familiar landscape take place. The hills and roads, leading off in every direction that was away from the house. I still couldn't sway them. When we pulled up I saw the same old house.

Faded white paint, door that couldn't (and wouldn't) close properly, the mud everywhere, the weeds, the dead plants, the dangerous swing, the grotty old garden chairs, the tree which I was hurt by, the shed where we kept our few remaining items that we cared about, and the first floor right hand-side window, still covered in planks of wood and nailed up their.

_Nothing_ ever changed.

Ever.

But now it had.

Now I had a new life and a different family. Now I could tell others of the secrets behind why the window was boarded up, why we chose the shed, why she beat me by the tree (hell, why she even beat me). I was in the open. I should have been happy, but it brought fear. It meant releasing the secrets I had kept my whole life. It would mean not cowering from the pain. It would mean telling them every reason behind why I was placed here. It would be every reason why I never screamed out in pain. I would have to tell everything, and it scared me.

* * *

><p>Ohhh...what do you think? I sit any good? Please review! Oh and all photo's of dresses on my page, I tried to discribe them as best I could! (Oh and 321 did help decide who's was who's) REVIEW!<p> 


	17. How do I get in?

_Hey, I am sooooooooooooo sorry for leaving it this long before updating! My parents managed to change my Fanfiction password and then, when i got it back, i couldnt think of what to write! Typical! Oh well, please forgive me..._

* * *

><p><em>Everlina POV<em>

_Last time..._

_Now I had a new life and a different family. Now I could tell others of the secrets behind why the window was boarded up, why we chose the shed, why she beat me by the tree (hell, why she even beat me). I was in the open. I should have been happy, but it brought fear. It meant releasing the secrets I had kept my whole life. It would mean not cowering from the pain. It would mean telling them every reason behind why I was placed here. It would be every reason why I never screamed out in pain. I would have to tell everything, and it scared me._

_Now..._

We got out of the car, no one seemed to know what to do. I decided to take the lead, going straight for the door – which was guarded by a policeman and a strip of tape in front of the door. The others followed, unsure of what to do. I could see the confusion in their eyes, only Bella seemed almost confortable with this – _almost_ but not quiet. She seemed to have an understanding of what had happened in the muggle world – unlike Ginny who was completely un-muggle, and Hermione who left before my story hit the headlines.

Leading them to the door seemed like the best option. However, when i arrived, they wouldn't let us in.

"You're not allowed in there, miss." He said, in a _very _monotone voice – probably practiced for years.

"I'm Everlina," i told him.

"Do you have id?" he asked, accusingly.

"No." I replied, honestly.

"Then you can't go in."

He was being blunt, not even letting me inside where i used to live! I turned to leave, when i caught my friends glare. They were _not_ letting me get out of this one.

"Look, my passports in there." I told him. "I don't have any other id proof."

"That's not good enough, missy."

I looked around, running out of ideas. How was i going to get in now? I looked at my friends for help, they shrugged. Great, no help from them. How was i going to get in? Maybe if I just walked off then they wouldn't blame me….no! They wanted me to this, they asked. I was going to have to face them some time. I was going to have to face my past one time or another. D_o it_, I thought, _it won't kill you – you wanted to make your friends happy, this is the only way in. this is the only way to please them._ Unfortunately, my inner voice was right. The only way out of this was to do something very hard, and very painful.

I took a deep breath, and looked at the guy.

"I have proof." I told the man. "Is the lady who answered the phone call here? I can tell you every word I shouted in the background. I can replay all of the emotions out here for you to see."

He looked at me, and he quickly yelled for a woman to come over. She looked quiet young, and had tear marks on her face. She seemed confused, but you would be.

"Do you remember the phone call you received the night we became aware of this?" he asked her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Listen to her and see if she really does shout word for word what was said in the background." He sneered.

"O-okay" she stuttered.

"So, start from when she picked up the phone." He told me.

"So…" I let my mind go back to the night. The night which, unfortunately, I remembered in perfect quality.

_**Flash back**_

_I watched as they picked up the phone. I screamed out in pain. It hurt, it hurt so much more then I had realised it would. Jude walked towards me, looking evil and sly. She kicked my leg. Pain seared through me._

_I yelled out in pain._

"_Hello?" I heard someone say. "I would like to call the ambulance. Ever-"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, "YOU FUCKING BITCH I HATE YOU"_

_She gave me that evil smile._

"_And I know it." She laughed._

"_I will fucking kill you! There's no way out now; the police are going to come. They'll lock you up! You won't come out for a _long_ time!" I threatened._

"_And you may be dead." She had a sweet and innocent smile on, and I just wanted to smack it straight off of her face._

"_Not if they have something to do with it!"_

_And, as if on cue, the sirens could be heard. She glared at the others, knowing this was the last time she would be able to harm us._

"_This is your fault!" she screeched at me, "If it wasn't for you, ii could be a free woman and live a happy life!"_

"_But no one else would live a happy life!" ii screamed back._

"_If it wasn't for your mother, I would live a _wonderful_ life!"_

_This was the first time she had ever mentioned my mother. Ever. I didn't even know that she knew her!_

"_Really? What did she do?" I asked, sneering at her._

_The pain was beginning to fade, but it still hurt._

"_She stole the man I love! She took his heart and made him evil and never see me! He would of love _me_ if it wasn't for her!"_

"_What's his name? Huh, do you even remember his _name_?" I asked._

"_TOM RIDDLE!"_

_End of flashback_

They looked at me with complete and utter shock. The man gave one look at the woman and moved out of the way – without as second glance.

I led the way, remembering the days where I would of done anything to of gotten out of there. Now I was doing to complete opposite, I was walking in and revealing dreadful secrets.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle! I bet you didnt see that coming! Oh, and vamp . crazy 321, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DIDNT TELL YOU! Please R&amp;R! REVIEW! I know it doesnt evenmake up forit, buut I am really sorry! See ya reviews soon! x<p> 


	18. My Room

Hey, so i know its been a long time since i have updated, but dont worry! I've got it all planed out, and knowone (except me) knows where this will go! HAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Herminie POV<p>

I walked into the house, feeling strangely sad. It was probably because I could see the pain and memories going on with Ever. She had stayed silent, after getting us in. I felt bad for her, but I wanted to see how she had lived. It was impossible for me to comfort her when I didn't even know what she went through.

The walls where a faded white, but there was a red stain on the wall ever now and then. I felt so bad. I couldn't help, but Ever _lived_ here. She was hurt and tortured and no one would help her. God knows how she feels right now.

She led us around the house, making a small comment ever now and then. Sometimes she would say whose room was whose, but she seemed pained to speak. She led us to a room, a room which she stopped in front of. Her expression was unreadable, showing even she didn't know what to feel. She finally was able to utter a few words.

"My room."

I walked forward, pushing open the door. It was small, only just enough room for a bed and wardrobe. There was no room to really move, and the doors on the wardrobe seemed to see like they would hit the bed. The walls where decorated, like someone had doodled over these walls. Like it was the only thing they wanted to do.

It probably was.

There where felt tips everywhere, the only thing that looked like it was wanted in the room. The doodled seemed to have taken place over the years. It was like a story; at one side a child did doodles, just managing to do something, and the other end. Someone who could draw. There where a few pictures, pictures that seemed to have been the only thing the girl had.

The girl.

I kept thinking her as that. I knew it was Ever, but I couldn't picture it. She was confident, and would never allow herself to be confined. This wasn't how I would of expected her to live. I would of expected her to live a life with opportunities, opportunities that would let her live life to the full. Instead, she was here. Living in a small room that's only comfort was a pack of felt tip pens and a few pictures.

I looked closely at the pictures. There was a selection of photos, all holding a woman. A woman who seemed too happy to even think of giving up her child – let alone leave it here. A woman who was smiling in every photo, never able to frown or cry. Happiness was the only emotion to the lady in the photos, but she gave up her child.

The lady must have been Ever's mother, but why would someone like that ever give up a child? Let alone put it here? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. All I knew was tthat ever needed to see her mother and get some answers, something she _needs_. This isn't a want now, this is a need. She can't get over this room, the room that held images of her mother.

There were no men in any of the photos, not one indicating who her father was.

Torture.

She would never know who her father was, and she probably didn't even have a name.

* * *

><p>What did you think? good bad terrible? tell me! PLEEASE REVIE!<p> 


	19. My Fault

hey. 2 updates in 1 day! Lucky people! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I walked out of her room, feeling so stupid and sorry. Those photos where all she had. Everything she had. Nothing would compare to those photos. But they are lies. They are photos taken that where meant to show her mother loves her, not the only thing that made her wake up in the morning. They were only supposed to just give her a small something from her past.

Yet it was never enough.

I always couldn't understand why people want so much from me. I always am made to keep secrets and make promises. Promises I don't even want to make.

Her life is ruined. And it's my fault. Always my fault.

Nothings ever _not_ my fault. I just need to see something that hasn't backfired. Something that hasn't gone terribly wrong and made it all worse – rather than better. I am so stupid.

And yet, even now, I still can't bring myself to tell her. I still can't bring myself to break a promises that I hated to make.

I watched her expression disappear – when walking into the house. I watched as she prepared herself for pain. As she prepared to herself for memories. She prepared herself for anything and everything.

And it's all my fault.

Stupid promises.

Stupid secrets.

* * *

><p>What did you think? was it good? was it bad? was it terrible? TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	20. The Decisions

**Hey, long time no see! Please dont kill me! I know this is a short chapter but i thought better sometthing then nothing! Normal disclaimer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlina POV<strong>

Tom riddle…that name seems familiar. Where did I hear it? Not just from jude…somewhere else…but where? come on, ever, think!

I looked around the corridor and saw there sad faces. I looked at the walls and floor and then did the one thing I had never done before. I ran to my mothers room. I had heard of the room at the end of the corridor. I had heard of the stories of the plain walls and neat bed covers and clean draws. But no one ever made me go down there. No one ever went there and told me. It was the one room left untouched.

I ran in and opened the door. I looked around and saw the opposite to what the rumours had said.

The walls where covered in posters, not a piece of wall visible. The covers of the bed where thrown onto the floor and the window was unseen by the blind which was duck tapped down.

I walked around the room and realised there where far to many secrets in this room. This room where my mother had made all her choices. And I was never to know all of these secrets.

I stopped in front of a peeling poster. I looked at it and pulled it down. As it pulled down I saw marks on the wall. Fingernail marks. Scratches and pen. Nothing that looked good. But as I walked around the room and peeled of every poster and let the blind go I realised this is the room.

This is the room where my mother went mad.


End file.
